A Happy Ending?
by WinchesterGurl85
Summary: Whilst on a regular hunt, Sam and Dean meet a girl who will change their lives and relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

I unfotunately do not own Dean or Sam Winchester or any other parts of Supernatural. I only own the character Danielle

The sun was rising, as Danielle pushed open the car door

"Damn, I really gotta start springing for hotel rooms" she said to herself as she climbed out of the car and gave an almighty stretch.

She had been sleeping in her car for the past three nights and could feel it catching up with her. Danielle was an aspiring author and decided after a falling out with her mom that she would travel the country for inspiration.  
>She loved writing scary stories in High School and after trying college and realising it wasn't for her , she thought she would give writing a go. So here she was on the road looking for some creepy town with a haunted house or hotel that she could take residence up in and write some awesome, terryfying novel. She was hoping she would find such a place here in Fairview, North Carolina.<p>

She grabbed her bag ,slammed shut the door on her cherry red Mustang and headed across the road to the small cafe sitting on the corner to grab some breakfast.

* * *

><p>"So where are we headed?" Sam looks over at his brother<p>

"Fairview, North Carolina" Dean replies " According to the local paper there have been 3 mysterious deaths in 3 months in the exact same room of some old hotel"

"Mysterious how?" asks Sam as he reaches for his laptop from the backseat

"Well all three Died the exact same way, electrocuted, at the exact same time, on the exact same date, a month apart"

"Huh, that is weird. Whats the name of this hotel?"

"Freemont House" replies Dean as he pushes his ac/dc tape into the stereo and turns up the volume. As 'Highway to Hell'  
>blasts through the speakers and Dean puts his foot on the gas, Sam gives his brother an unapproving look and types,<br>Freemont House, into the search engine on his computer.

"This is gonna be a long drive" He sighs

* * *

><p>Danielle orders bacon eggs, grabs a newspaper and takes a seat at a table by the window, she notices the Headline straight away "FAULTY WIRING CLAIMS THIRD VICTIM" she reads on and finds that a local hotel has had a spate of electrocutions, which all seemed to have happened in the same room.<p>

"Okay so its not exactly Bates Motel but it has death so its a good place to start" She mutters to herself.

"Here ya are Hunni, Bacon and eggs, can I get ya anything else?" The waitress asks Danielle as she sets her plate on the table. Danielle looks up at the woman in her yellow gingham dress and apron and smiles

"No thanks, but uh, could you tell me how I can get to this place?" She points to the newspaper infront of her

The woman starts to wipe the next table and Danielle can tell she looks uncomfortable

"Are ya sure you wanna be stayin there hunni, I mean there are some other real nice motels" she says without looking up from the table

"Yeah I'm sure, so could you tell me where it is, please?"

"Listen, you seem like a real nice gal and thats why I'm telling you this, you should steer clear of that place, strange things been going on" The waitress says as she stops wiping and looks over at Danielle, she brushes away a greying blonde hair from her forehead with the back of her hand and continues

"Them deaths, they were strange you know, same dates, same time exactly a month apart in the same room? Something funny goin on there if ya ask me." She resumes wiping the table

"Yeh I read that, sounds just like the place for me" smiles Danielle as she spears her bacon with her fork and looks up

"Ok but dont say I didnt warn you" The waitress takes her pen and pad of paper out of her front pouch pocket and scribbles something down on it "Heres directions" She hands Danielle the piece of paper and turns to walk away before pausing "Good Luck" she carries on walking "You'll need it"


	2. Chapter 2

_Again I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester ufortunately, only Danielle, and please bear with me this is only the second story I have done and I'm just trying to get back into it. Any reviews would be welcomed gratefully, Thanks :)_

Dean and Sam pull up in front of an old derelict looking building with the words **FREEMONT HOUSE **on a sign just above the large double door entrance.

"No wonder people were being electrocuted, this place was probably wired in the 1800's yeesh" Dean says as he rolls his eyes and reaches for the door handle.

Sam gives a snort of laughter as he angles himself out of the Impala and closes the door behind him. Dean falls into step beside him as they head for the front door, Sam opens the door and heads inside with Dean closely behind him. They reach the reception desk and ring the small bicycle style bell sitting beside a large plant that looks like it hasn't been watered in a long while. Dean looks around at the paintings on the wall and the old furniture cluttering up the small room.

"This isn't creepy at all" he rolls his eyes.

"Hi can I help you" A small balding man sticks his head up from behind the counter and Dean jumps back slightly, Sam gives a smirk and smiles at the man.

"Hi, we'd like a room please" Sam says politely.

The man eyes the boys up and down.

"Queen?" he asks.

"Double, thanks" Dean answers impatiently.

As the man goes to get the keys Dean looks at Sam.

"Dude why do they always assume we're gay? It's your hair, it has to be, you and your god damn Bieber hair" Dean moans.

"Hay I had this hair when Bieber was in diapers, anyways that's not the point Dean, quit moaning"

The man returns with the key and Sam hands him his credit card, he swipes it in the machine, Sam signs the piece of paper.

"Room 26, just up them stairs" He points to the old staircase "enjoy your stay"

"Thanks" Sam takes the key and starts to follow Dean up the staircase, as they reach the landing they notice the first door on their right, room 20, still has police tape over the door. They both take in the scene and eye each other, without saying a word they head to their own room, put the do not disturb sign on the door knob and close the door.

* * *

><p>Danielle parks on the street outside Freemont House and peers out her window at the sight in front of her.<p>

"Well it sure looks like Hell's Hotel" She says to herself, She gets out of the car and goes to the trunk to grab her overnight bag. She locks up her car and starts up the path, she notices a black 67 Chevy Impala parked out-front "sweet ride" she thinks to herself, she has a quick peek inside as she walks past and notices the tapes lying on the back seat "good music too". She heads up to the front door and into the reception area. She sees an old man behind the desk, he looks up from his newspaper at her.

"Hi, I'd like a room please" She smiles at him

"Just a single?" The man looks past her as if expecting company

"Um, yeah, please" She replies awkwardly

"Sure thing sweetness" He smiles, showing a toothless smile

Eww , gross thinks Danielle, as he turns to go and get the key. She places her credit card down on the desk just as the man gets back, he takes the card and swipes it, Danielle signs the slip of paper and takes the key.

"Room 28, just up them stairs" he points to the staircase.

"Thanks" Danielle strains a smile and heads for the stairs, she can feel the old mans eyes on her she climbs the stairs and makes a face inwardly, as she reaches the landing she notices the door to the right, it has police tape covering it. She stops and puts her hand gently on the door frame.

"This must be where it happened" She says to the empty hallway, she gives a slight shiver and carries on to her room, she notices the door beside her room has a do not disturb sign hanging from it.

"Aww great, probably honeymooners, I'll never get any sleep" she groans as she opens her own door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester ufortunately, only Danielle, and please bear with me this is only the second story I have done and I'm just trying to get back into it. Any reviews would be welcomed gratefully, Thanks :)_

Sam was sitting at the table in front of his laptop, whilst Dean was lay on the bed eating something that Sam didn't even recognise.

"Dude, what _is _that you're eating?" Sam asked in disgust

"I dunno, I couldn't pronounce it, it's got cheese in it though" Dean replied still munching on the indescribable food "It aint half bad"

Sam made a face,

"Dude you are, incredible"

"Thanks" Dean grinned.

"It wasn't a compliment. So what's the plan for this hunt then? Wait 'til after dark then sneak into the room to check for foul play?"

"Sounds good to me" Dean replied through a mouthful of food.

Sam turned back to his laptop unable to watch his brother eat any longer and started looking on the net for history on the hotel and the victims.

* * *

><p>Danielle woke up a little after 10pm, she lay there in the dark for a moment, remembering where she was. She gave a long stretch and sat up, she glanced out the nearby window, it was pitch black outside.<p>

She got up off the bed and lifted her bag up onto the table, she opened it and grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, she turned on the shower and started to undress.

"That creepy old pervs probably got spy holes in here" She said out loud to herself as she peered round the tiny bathroom.

She climbed into the shower and stood under the warm stream of water, enjoying the feeling against her neck, shoulders and back, sleeping in that car really wasn't doing any good for her muscles. She washed herself and hair and climbed out the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and slightly towel dried her long dark hair, which she then tied up at the top of her head. One thing she couldn't stand was her hair in her face when she was trying to work. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of light grey sweats and baggy black cut off motorhead t-shirt from her bag and slipped into them.

"Ahh, that's better" she sighed "Now time to get some work done. She pulled her laptop from her bag and went back to the bed, she sat, legs crossed with her laptop on her lap and opened up Word Document. She stared at the screen, the cursor blinked back as if challenging her to write something, anything.

Two hours later the cursor was still daring her to fill the empty page with words that she just couldn't seem to find, when she heard something outside her room door, in the hallway...

* * *

><p>Dean stood at the top of the stairs, making sure no one was going to interrupt them, whilst Sam picked the lock on the door. Dean heard that all familiar clicking and turned his back on the stairs, he headed into the room after Sam and closed the door. Sam pulled the E.M.F reader out of his jacket pocket and started scanning objects with it. Dean checked the windows, closets and bathroom.<p>

"Dude" Deans voice came from the bathroom.

Sam headed through the bathroom and the smell hit him almost suddenly.

"Sulphur" The boys said in unison.

Sam moved the E.M.F over the electrical output and it started going crazy.

"Makes sense, the article said the woman were all electrocuted in the tub"

"Man, what a way to go, wait, in the tub, were they hot?"

"Dean!" Sam gave his brother an exasperated look.

"What?" Dean said innocently "So what date did these chicks croak it?"

"The 20th, at 8pm exactly"

"Wait, that's tomorrow right? So what say we let ourselves back in tomorrow and hope this son of a bitch shows up?"

"Yeah, but Dean, your forgetting something, whatever this is, has only gone after women in the past, so why would it come after us?"

"Well with that haircut of yours, we might just get lucky and it might think you're a woman" Dean chuckled.

Sam gave his brother his annoyed look.

"Don't sweat it Sammy, if it's really pissed it'll show, now let's get out of here, grab a beer"

The boys make their way back to the room door,

"Hang on I left the E.M.F" Sam says as he turns back toward the bathroom.

Dean carries on out the door and into the hallway and freezes,

"Uh, what were you doing in there?" The dark haired girl asks as she approaches Dean and glances into the room behind him.

Dean stares at the dark haired girl in front of him, taking in every inch of her. Her skin is so pale its almost porcelain. He stares at her t-shirt.

"Hay jackass, my face is up here" She says crossing her arms.

"Uh, we uh, we're cops" Dean stammers.

"We?" the girl asks, just as Sam walks out the door.

"Uh, hi" Sam says startled "I'm Detective Peters, this is Detective Jones"

"Cops, really? So what we're you doing in there at 1am, and what's that in your hand?" She asks

"Um, " Sam looks at Dean for help and Dean shakes his head slightly with a look that says "I got nothing"

"Well ma,am , that's official police business and I'm not at liberty to discuss this matter with you, now if you'll excuse us" He replies as he stuffs the E.M.F into his pocket and turns and heads for the stairs. Dean, still rooted to the spot staring at this girl finally speaks,

"Um, yeah we gotta go, are you staying here, whats your name? Ya'know incase we need to speak with you again miss...?"

"Its Danielle"

"Well, Danielle, nice speaking with you and nice shirt, Motorhead, awesome!" at that Dean turns on his heels and heads after Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle headed back to her room and closed the door.

"No way were they cops" She said aloud as she sat back on the bed, she lay down and her thoughts went to the arrogant "cop" who had stared at her "t-shirt". She could feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep...

* * *

><p>"Dude, what was that?" Sam asked when Dean climbed into the car.<p>

"I dunno, I was surprised, I didn't expect anyone to be out in the hall, let alone someone as hot as that, I mean Sammy did u see her?" Dean grinned as he put the keys in the ignition. Sam let out a groan.

"Dean, you really are something else"

"Thanks" Dean grinned even more.

"Again, not a compliment." Sam shook his head as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Danielle awoke the next morning around 7am, she gave a groan as she saw the time, and rolled over onto her back. Slowly her dream came back to her, the hood of a cop car, a motorhead song, and that 'cop' had all made an appearance.<p>

"I gotta get laid" she said to the silence "I only meet a guy once and I'm dreaming about him, yeesh" He was hot thought, she thought, tall, dark and handsome with an attitude, just the kinda guy she couldn't resist and the kind that was all wrong for her, she should learn from her past mistakes. She climbed out of bed and grabbed denim shorts, a cream fringed vest and underwear and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get changed. She pulled on her cowboy boots, untied her hair, shook it loose and checked her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed mascara and lip-gloss from her bag, half-heartedly put some on, grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

After climbing into her car, she headed back to the cafe from yesterday for some breakfast, she hit play on her i-pod and 'motorhead – ace of spades' came blaring out the speakers, she laughed to herself, thinking about her dream from the previous night. After ten minutes, she reached the cafe and killed the engine. She got out, locked the doors and headed for the front door of the cafe, she ordered scrambled eggs and tea and turned round to pick a table, when she saw them.

"Good morning officers" She smiled at them, the two guys turned to look. The shorter, hot, one spluttered his coffee.

"Good morning, Miss, uh Danielle" the other guy glanced at him before turning to her.

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

Danielle could feel her cheeks flush pink as she tried to look anywhere but at the stranger who had made an appearance in her dream. She cleared her throat.

"Like a baby, thanks for asking. Um enjoy your breakfast" She smiled as she headed for a table at the back of the cafe.

"C'mon Sammy, that is one hot chick" Dean grinned

"Yeah she's hot, but Dean focus, please." Sam groaned, he was used to his brother being easily distracted by a pretty face but it didn't mean it annoyed him any less. Dean glanced past his brother down to where Danielle sat, she was even hotter today than she was last night. His focus turned back to Sam, who was glaring at him.

"Ok, Ok I'm focused"

"So all the women that were killed, had something in common, they were all twenty..." Sam looked expectantly at Dean, Dean looked at him and shook his head,

"And...?"

"Room twenty, the 20th of each month, the girls were twenty, even the time 8 o clock, 2000 hours? There has to be something in it Dean?

"Ok so the number twenty, was there anything online about it? The room, the date? Anything?"

"No, but I'm gonna head to the library to do some research on the local papers from the archives, are you coming?"

"Uh, no, I think I'll stay here and uh grab another coffee, ask around you know?" Dean cleared his throat.

"Dean, stay away from the girl, at least until the case is closed, pleased."

"Sammy, whadda ya take me for, I'm a complete professional"

"Yeah, tell that to the last motel owner, I'm pretty sure sleeping with his daughter wasn't part of the case, Mr Professional."

Dean grinned as Sam blew out a sigh and headed for the door. He sat for a minute before draining his cup of coffee, he got up and ordered another cup and headed to where Danielle was sitting.

"So.." He said

"So, what?" Danielle replied

"What brings you to Fairview?" Dean asked as he sat down

"Is this part of your line of questioning, Detective?" she asked sarcastically

"No just being friendly" He smiled, Danielle noticed how green his eyes were, and how they crinkled when he smiled, she found she was staring.

"Oh just travelling through, what about you, do you live here or are you just here for a case?"

"Just here for case, so how long are you planning on staying for, 'cause I was thinking.."

"Listen you seem like a really nice guy, but I'm not looking for a hook up so thanks but no thanks, now if you'll excuse me I believe that my eggs are ready." Danielle said, not quite looking him in the eye.

Dean was taken aback, he didn't usually strike out so quickly, and he wasn't usually this annoyed about it, what was it with this girl?

"Um yeah sorry, enjoy your eggs" He said as he got up.

Danielle watched him leave and wanted to kick herself, he was so hot, but she knew he was all wrong for her.

Dean climbed into the Impala and punched his fist against the steering wheel, why was this girl getting to him so much. He sat for a minute thinking about her, about her skin, so pale against her dark hair and her eyes. Those eyes, he thought, they were so blue. He shook his head as if to snap out of it. He started up the engine and put his foot on the gas, wheel spinning as he pulled away from the kerb.

He met up with Sam at the library.

"Hey, you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Hey, yeah, so it turns out there was a girl killed there back in 1962, and get this it was her twentieth birthday the day she died, The 20th of July. She was electrocuted in the bathtub at 8pm. Story goes she was having an affair and her fiancé found out and killed her as she was getting ready for her birthday party."

"So what, we've got angry spirit, killing girls the same date she died. Why now, after all these years?"

"I don't know Dean, but at least we know now who it is, her name was Delia Sparks"

"So we salt and burn the bones? Easy, game over "

"Wrong, she was cremated"

"Of course she was" Dean says loudly, winning him a stern look from the librarian. "So where does that leave us?"

"I guess we wait in the room and see if she shows, like you said if she's pissed enough?"

"Great, just great" Dean blew out a sigh as he waited for Sam to pack up and leave the library.


	5. Chapter 5

_Again I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester ufortunately, only Danielle, and please bear with me this is only the second story I have done and I'm just trying to get back into it. Any reviews would be welcomed gratefully, Thanks :)_

Danielle was sat at the park across from the hotel, she thought being out in the fresh air would do her some good, give her some food for thought, but it turns out her mind kept travelling back to her dream, to the hood of the cop car, to him. She was getting annoyed at herself. She stared at the screen in front of her willing the words to come out, but nothing came. She snapped the laptop closed and got up from the bench. She headed back towards the hotel, just in time for her to see the Impala pull up out front. I wonder who drives... Her train of thought was interrupted as the two cops got out of the car, she stayed out of view,

"So we're just supposed to hang around at 8pm for some dead bitch to turn up" The hot one was shouting at the tall, really tall, Danielle noticed, one.

"Yeah Dean, what else do you suppose we do, kidnap a 20 year old girl whose cheating on her boyfriend and tie her up in the bathtub? Don't even look at me like that Dean I was obviously joking"

"I'm just saying, this sucks, give me a vampire any day!"

Both guys headed up the pathway to the entrance to the hotel, Danielle stumbled out from behind the tree.

"What the hell?" she asked herself "Vampires?"

"Are you ok dear?" A small elderly woman in a bright purple pant suit who was passing asked.

"Um, yeah, thanks" Danielle answered as she started towards the hotel door. The old man, was behind the reception desk he said something but Danielle was too confused and bewildered to hear him. She took the stairs two at a time and got to her door, she fumbled with the key and eventually got the door open.

"They must be crazy, they must be. I knew they weren't cops" She said almost arguing with herself "I mean vampires, there's no such thing, are there?" She remembered back to when she was young, she swore she saw... but then her mother always said she had an over active imagination, that's why she was so good at writing stories. She shook her head, trying to shake away the memories, the images, from that night. She went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of whiskey she had stashed in there earlier and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She poured some in the glass and drank it down in one, she poured another and then another. She made her way to the bed and lay down, she felt the whiskey ease her troubles away and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the clock 19.30. Dean was loading the shotgun with rock salt bullets, he threw it to Sam, who caught it without hesitation.<p>

"You ready?" Dean asked

"Yep, you?"

Dean patted his coat pocket where the holy water was and reached for the other shotgun, he cocked it.

"Ready"

They once again picked the lock on the door and made their way inside, they didn't notice the figure at the end of the hall, watching them.

Sam checked the room and closed the curtains, Dean was in the bathroom checking the electrical output.

"Everything looks ok out there" Sam said as he joined his brother in the bathroom.

Suddenly there was a noise from the door, Dean grabbed the shotgun and made his way into the main room, he stood behind the door as the handle very slowly turned, the door opened and Dean thrust the shotgun into the intruders face.

"What the, Danielle, what are you doing here?" He gasped as he lowered the gun.

"I could ask you the same thing" She asked as she pushed her way over the threshold.

"Well our, uh, investigation..." Dean started

"Enough with the cop stuff, I know your lying, what are you really doing here? " Danielle demanded.

At that Sam emerged from the bathroom.

"Dean, what the hell, you invited a date?" he looked outraged.

"A date? What the hell are you talking about gigantor, I'm here to see what the hell you two are up to, I know you aren't cops, I heard you talking earlier about vampires and dead things." Danielle stated, hands on hips.

"Listen we'll explain everything later, you just gotta get outta here right now" Sam was trying to usher her out the door.

"No way, I'm staying put" She quickly moved under his arm and sat on the couch. Dean checked his watch 7.55. he moved over to where Danielle was sitting

"Listen you stay here, don't move no matter what you hear, stay on this couch, we'll explain everything to you, you understand?" Dean was staring straight into Danielle's eyes, she could see pain in them, worry, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, pain she didn't notice earlier. She didn't know why, but she knew she had better listen to him. She nodded.

Dean headed back to the bathroom, where Sam was waiting

"We can't just let her sit..." Sam started

"Listen Sam, she's not going anywhere, you saw her, she's determined"

Sam blew out a sigh, and picked up the shotgun. They stood silently for a few minutes, Sam's watch beeped letting them know it was 8pm.

"Nothing, I told you she wouldn't show" Dean said, he turned to head out the bathroom and saw Danielle's shoes peering out from the side of the couch.

He ran to where Danielle was lying, a lamp cord round her neck, her body was lifeless.

"No, no, no dammit" Dean pulled the cord from her neck and shook her, he listened for breathing, nothing. Sam came running through and knelt beside Dean. Dean started C.P.R after a minute he checked her pulse, nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Again I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester ufortunately, only Danielle, and please bear with me this is only the second story I have done and I'm just trying to get back into it. Any reviews would be welcomed gratefully, Thanks :)_

Dean started C.P.R again.

"No c'mon, c'mon Danielle breathe" At that Danielle gave a splutter and started to cough, she took a deep breath.

Dean hugged her,

"It's ok, just breathe, take it easy, breathe"

She looked at Sam, who was staring at her worriedly, eyebrows knitted together. She took another deep breath.

"Let's get her outta here Dean"

Dean picked her up off the floor as Sam opened the door, he carried her up the hallway to their room, opened the door and lay her down on the bed.

"How you doin, you gave us quite a scare back there" Dean asked.

"Wha, what happened?" Danielle asked confused "I remember seeing the lamp coming towards me and then nothing, just seeing you" she rubbed her head.

Sam brought her a glass of water, Dean took it from him and handed it to Danielle, she propped herself up on her elbows gently and took a sip, she placed the glass on the bedside cabinet. She looked at the two boys staring down at her.

"You were attacked by"

"A spirit" Dean interrupted, Sam shot him a look. "What Sam, what am I supposed to tell her, Aladdin and the magic lamp attacked her?"

"A spirit?" Danielle asked rubbing her head again.

"Yeah, the spirit of a dead girl, she's been attacking people in that room for the past few months" Dean continued.

"So she's responsible for those deaths, those girls?"

"Yeah" Sam replied quietly

Danielle searched both their faces

"Is she after me now?"

"We don't know, Danielle how old are you?" Sam asked

"26, why?"

"She doesn't fit the pattern Dean."

"Hello, she's right here" waved Danielle

"Maybe we got the pattern wrong, we'll check it out again in the morning. In the meantime, we gotta keep you safe, you can bunk in here tonight, Sammy will stay in your room."

Danielle started to protest.

"Listen, it makes sense, there are two beds in here and I'm guessing only one in yours, so its settled."

She opened her mouth again but knew by the look on Deans face that she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Ok but can I at least go into my room and grab some stuff?"

"Sure Sammy'll go with you." Dean answered.

Danielle got up of the bed and stumbled a little, Dean caught her and she looked up into his eyes, he looked worried. He held her look for what felt like forever and she finally looked away. Sam came over and held onto her arm, he led her through the door, up the hall to her room and opened the door. She walked through to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and then grabbed her sweats and t-shirt which were hanging from the back of the chair, she caught a glimpse of her neck as she walked past the mirror. She gasped

"Are you ok?" Sam rushed to her side.

"Yeah, I, I just" She reached up and gingerly touched the bruises on her neck. She quickly withdrew her hand and started for the door, Sam followed and made sure she got back to his and Dean's room, he grabbed his laptop said goodnight and left.

Dean started to salt the doors and windows.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked

"Laying salt, it repels Spirits, means they can't enter as long as the lines not broken, we should be safe in here once I'm done"

Danielle just stared at him, he was talking as if this was an everyday occurrence, like it wasn't crazy.

"Excuse me, I'm just gonna get ready for bed" Dean watched her head to the bathroom and close the door. Inside Danielle stared in the mirror at the marks on her neck, how could they not be freaked out she thought, why are they so calm? She got undressed quickly and put her sweats and t-shirt on, brushed her teeth and opened the bathroom door. Dean was sitting on the bed.

"You ok?" he asked, taking in the sight of her, she was wearing the sweats and t-shirt she was wearing the first time they met and even in the horror of the night she had just had, she still looked amazing thought Dean.

"Um, kinda, yeah, I don't know" she gave a nervous giggle, she sat down on the bed opposite him "How can you be so calm?"

"This, is my job" He answered "This is what I deal with everyday, monsters, ghosts you name it"

"So everything's real" she took a sharp intake of breath, thinking back to that night, many years ago.

"Yeah, well mostly everything, and I hunt them, me and my brother, it's all we've ever known"

"So Sam's your brother?" Danielle asked

"Yeah he's a pain in the ass, but he's my pain in the ass ya know" he laughed, trying to change the subject to something a little more light and breezy, he didn't want to go into the whole, my mom was killed by a demon and my dad made a deal with that same demon to bring me back to life talk right now.

"You wanna beer?" he asked, as he got up from the bed and headed to the fridge.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks" Dean handed her a beer and sat down next to her.

"So why are you really here?" He asks

"I'm writing a book, or trying to, a kind of murder mystery, I thought staying in a creepy hotel would be a good atmosphere to work in. I didn't think I'd end up being part of the plot" She smiled slightly, and took a gulp of beer.

"Wow, you sure picked the right place to stay" Dean laughed as he slugged his beer. Danielle turned to sit her beer on the bedside cabinet and let out a little gasp and reached for her neck. Dean quickly got up and sat his beer bottle beside hers on the cabinet, he sat back down beside her.

"Let me take a look at that" he gently tilted her chin up, and moved in for a closer look. Danielle could feel his breath on her neck, even through the pain, it sent chills down her spine. Even though she knew he was all wrong for her and even after everything that had happened that night, her mind still wandered back to that dream, to the hood of the cop car. She could feel his thumb gently touch her neck.

"Do you feel that, is it painful?" He looked straight into her eyes, she shook her head. Those eyes, those damn eyes she thought, they are such an unusual colour of green, she found she couldn't look away. His lips were inches away from hers, she looked from his eyes to his lips back to his eyes, his thumb gently caressing her neck, she could still feel his breath, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge, she could feel him move closer towards her, his lips killing the space between them, closer...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Dean jumped from the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Again I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester ufortunately, only Danielle, and please bear with me this is only the second story I have done and I'm just trying to get back into it. Any reviews would be welcomed gratefully, Thanks :)_

"Dean" came Sams voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah" Dean cleared his throat and headed to the door to let Sam in "What's up?"

"I need my um," Sam eyed the two beers on the bedside cabinet and Danielle sitting on Deans bed, he looked at Dean awkwardly "my laptop charger" He headed towards the small table by the window and grabbed the black charger.

"Yeah so, goodnight, sorry for interr.."

"Yeah goodnight Sammy" Dean cut him off before he could finish, knowing his brother too well, he knew his foot would end up in his mouth. Sam gave Danielle a smile and closed the door as he left.

"So, I think I'm gonna call it a night, it's been a long day" Danielle said, getting up from Deans bed, avoiding his eye contact.

"Yeah, that uh, that sounds like a good idea" Dean cleared his throat again. Danielle pulled the cover back on Sam's bed and climbed in.

"Goodnight Dean"

"Goodnight Danielle" he turned off the light and Danielle could hear him make his way over to his own bed and sit down. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness, out the corner of her eye she could see Dean peel off his black t-shirt, and even in the dark she could make out every muscle, she rolled over so her back was to him.

Dean threw his t-shirt to the floor and swung his legs up on the bed to lay on his back, he thought back to earlier, Damn Sam and his bad timing. He closed his eyes and all he could see was her, those big blue eyes staring back at him, her pale skin that he almost ached to touch, he fell off to sleep.

Danielle had a restless night, she struggled to get that night off her mind, not only the spirit, but because of Dean. She had almost kissed him, she knew there would be no going back after that, but she had wanted to so badly, to feel his touch all over her body. She finally got up out of bed at 6, she looked over to where Dean was sleeping soundly and headed over to the coffeepot to make some coffee. She poured herself a cup and went to sit at the table when she heard Dean stirring,

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" She said apologetically.

"Hay" he stretched "Don't worry about it, I usually wake up to the smell of Sam's feet, so that coffee is a welcome scent" He smiled as he sat up.

"Let me pour you a cup" Danielle got up and went over to the coffeepot, she stretched up to grab another cup from the cupboard and Dean noticed a three small stars tattooed on her lower back , he smiled inwardly as he started to get up off the bed. Danielle poured him a cup and turned to give him it, she hadn't noticed him getting up and almost spilled the coffee all over him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you behind me" She set the cup down on the worktop and turned back to Dean to make sure no coffee had spilled on him. She looked him up and down.

"Am I good?" he asked

"Uh, yeah, yeah, you're all good" Danielle replied quickly while she headed back to where she had been sitting. She took a seat and picked up her coffee cup.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked

"We're gonna hit up the library, see if we can find any more information on this spirit, and this hotel, try and find out exactly what happened"

"Cool, so what will I do in the meantime?"

"You, you are coming with us, I'm not letting you out of my sight 'til this is over"

"Dean, I" Danielle started.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm not risking anything happening to you, this way I can keep an eye on you"

"Can I at least go for a shower, or do you have to come in there with me too?" she said slightly sarcastically, she wasn't good at being told what she could and couldn't do.

"Well it probably would be in your best interest if I came in there with ya too" Dean grinned and gave Danielle a wink. She felt her face flush pink, but rolled her eyes to try and hide her embarrassment.

"Very funny, so are there towels in the bathroom? Or should I just go to my own room for one?"

"No, Sammy probably isn't even awake yet, so just go ahead" Dean lied, Sam was always up early, he was just hoping to catch a glimpse of her in a towel.

"Thanks" Danielle got up from the chair and headed to the bathroom. She switched on the water and undressed, she climbed into the bathtub and stood under the water, she stood there for a few minutes thinking about Dean before she got washed.

"Maybe it's a cold shower I need" she said to the empty room.

Dean drained his coffee cup and placed it in the sink, he went over to the table, picked up his phone and dialled Sams number.

"Hey Sammy"

"Hey Dean, so what was going on last night when I walked in?" Sam asked in his, what were you thinking, voice.

"Nothing, thanks to you, you really have awesome timing little brother"

"Good, Dean she had just been attacked, you need to stop taking advantage of girls when they're so vulnerable"

"Something tells me she wouldn't let me take advantage of her unless she wanted me to, and let me tell you, she wa"

"Ok T.M.I Dean" Sam cut Dean off.

"T.M.I what the hell does that mean, is that some kinda freaky porn thing?"

"No Dean, it means too much information" Sam replied getting agitated.

"Dude, you know I don't speak geek, anyway I gotta go, we'll meet in 30 minutes and head out for breakfast, ok, bye" Dean hung up before Sam could even answer, he heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Danielle walk out the bathroom in just a towel, he almost dropped his phone.

"Hey, was that Sam?" she asked.

"Um yeah, he wants to go for breakfast" he said not taking his eyes off the small towel wrapped around Danielle's tiny frame.

"Ok well I'll have to go grab some clean clothes, I can't exactly go like this" she said looking down at the towel.

"Why not, I think you look, awesome" Dean slowly looked her up and down.

Danielle rolled her eyes and headed to the door, she felt Deans eyes on her as she opened the door and headed into the hallway, she closed the door and smiled to herself. She got to her door and gave a little knock before walking in, Sam was sitting on her bed, he looked at her and jumped up off the bed awkwardly.

"Hi um, good morning" He said.

"Morning Sam" Danielle smiled "I'm just in to get changed, she grabbed jeans and a t-shirt from her bag and headed to the bathroom. She emerged a couple of minutes later fully dressed, she tied her up stepped into a pair of flip flops.

"I'm ready when you are" she smiled.

"yeah I'm good, I'm ready" he picked up his laptop and put it in his bag. They both headed for the door and stepped out into the hallway. Sam closed the door behind him and gave Danielle the key, she put it in her pocket. They walked along the doorway just as Dean came out his room.

"Oh hang on, I forgot my bag" Danielle turned back towards her own room.

"Dude, did you see that towel?" Dean slapped Sam hard on the back "Tell me that wasn't T.M.T?"

"What?"

"Too much towel" Dean grinned.

Sam looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Your something else Dean"


	8. Chapter 8

_Again I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester ufortunately, only Danielle, and please bear with me this is only the second story I have done and I'm just trying to get back into it. Any reviews would be welcomed gratefully, Thanks :)_

Danielle threw her napkin down onto her plate.

"I couldn't eat another bite" She sat back into her chair.

Sam gave her a look "I can't believe you ate all that in the first place, you ate almost as much as Dean"

"I like a girl with a good appetite" Dean winked at her from across the table.

"What, I like my food, we can't all be health freaks like you Sam" Danielle smiled as Sam drank the rest of his orange juice.

"So are we ready to head to the library?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah let's go" Dean got up and paid the waitress as Sam gathered his bag. Danielle headed for the door and waited for the boys to catch up, the Impala was parked right out front. Danielle climbed into the backseat and Sam and Dean got the front. They pulled away from the Diner and headed to the library, it was a five minute drive. Dean parked the car and all three climbed out and made their way up the steps to the library doors. Once inside Sam went to the Public Records department and Dean and Danielle headed for the computers.

"You can do the honours" Dean motioned to the chair in front of the computer. Danielle smiled, she didn't think Dean would be the computer type, she sat down and started the machine up. She opened up the internet and typed FREEMONT HOUSE into the search engines, a few pages came up but one caught Danielle's eye, FIANCE KILLS PARTNER IN JEALOUS RAGE, she clicked on the link and started to read.

"_A man has been arrested in suspicion of killing his fiancé at the Freemont House hotel July 20__th__, 1962. It has thought he found his partner, Delia Sparks, in bed with another man, he left the hotel in a rage without confronting them and later returned to find Miss Smith in the bathtub where he proceeded to knock her out and electrocute her by putting her hairdryer in the bath while she was unconscious."_

"Hay Dean, take a look at this" Danielle said, she could feel Dean move in closer behind her as he read the screen, she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Yeah this is what Sam found yesterday"

"So why then is _she _killing, if she was the one who was killed?" Danielle turned her head to look at Dean, he was still leaning in close behind her, his face only inches from hers.

"Sometimes spirits get confused, especially if they're born out of an angry death. maybe she's angry and wants people to die the same way she did, maybe she thinks they don't deserve to live if she didn't. Sometimes spirits are just crazy" Dean could smell Danielle's shampoo, he wanted to wipe everything off the desk in front of him and take her right here right now in the middle of this quiet little library.

"Wait here's something, the fiancé, Elijah Green, never made it to trial, he died in his cell, the suspected cause was an allergic reaction to something in his food."

"Hmm, does it say where he was buried?"

"An unmarked grave, no one claimed his body so the state buried him, why does that matter?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing it was just a thought" Dean didn't want to go into to detail about the whole digging up bodies to salt and burn the bones here in the public library, but having sex on the table he was fine with.

"Let's go see if Sam's found anything" Danielle closed down the computer and she and Dean headed to the public records section.

"Hey Sammy, you find anything?" Dean asked his brother.

"No, how bout you guys?"

Dean and Danielle fill Sam in about the information they found out.

"Maybe we should pay a visit to the police station?" Sam looked at his brother.

"And what exactly are you gonna tell them, you're the F.B.I?" Danielle joked.

"Exactly" Dean says as he turns and heads for the door.

* * *

><p>"Your sure about this?" Danielle asked from the backseat of the car,<p>

"We do this all the time, relax" Dean was rummaging in the glove compartment "Ah, got them" He handed Sam an I.D card. Sam opened the car door and climbed out, Dean turned to Danielle,

"Stay in the car until we get back"

"Sure thing, Dad" Danielle folded her arms across her chest like a sulky teen. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Humour me, will ya? "

He climbed out the car and Danielle watched them cross the street and into the police station, she pulled her phone from her jeans pocket and started to dial her moms number, her thumb hovered above the call button, she hit cancel and thrust the phone back in her pocket, she leaned back into the leather seat and closed her eyes. Dean and Sam got back to the car 45 minutes later.

"So, what did you find out?" Danielle leaned forward.

"Not much" Sam sighed "Elijah Green died in his cell but apparently the record of his death went missing, all anyone remembers is that it was food poisoning"

"Yeah I don't buy it" Says Dean as he starts the engine "Something doesn't add up" He put his foot on the gas and sped away from the kerb.


End file.
